User blog:Ryan Stoppable/The Numbers Game: Out of This Dimension
Welcome to the blog recommended by the pharmacist, our platypus, my sister and brother and meeeeee alike for breaking down the numbers of our favorite show: The Numbers Game! This is Volume 22, and a very special one at that. August 5 was a day we have all been anticipating for a long time, and ratings-wise at least, we'll be remembering it for all the right reasons as Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered to a whopping 7.642 million viewers on Friday nightFriday Cable Ratings: 'Phineas & Ferb' Dominate Friday; 'Smackdown' Rises + 'Haven,' 'Thundercats' & More (August 8, 2011), almost half again more than "Christmas Vacation!" had, and good for No. 1 on the evening among all television by a comfortable 21 percentTV Ratings Broadcast Top 25: 'America's Got Talent,' 'Big Brother,' 'Bachelorette,' 'Hell's Kitchen,' 'NCIS' Top Weekly Viewing (August 8, 2011). In fact, Across the 2nd Dimension has been the highest-rated Friday telecast this summer.'Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension' Posts Out of This World Ratings (August 8, 2011) This performance was good for No. 2 on this week's Cable Top 25Cable Top 25: 'Jersey Shore,' 'Phineas and Ferb,' 'The Closer,' and 'Rizzoli & Isles' Top Weekly Cable Viewing (August 9, 2011), and No. 10 among all television for the week! Most impressively, it is the No. 1 most-watched program on any kid-targeted network by 4 percent this year to dateCable Top 25: iOMG! 'iCarly' Tops Weekly Cable Viewing + 'WWE RAW,' 'Pawn Stars,' 'Big Time Rush,' Yankees/Sox and More (April 12, 2011), and Disney Channel's most-watched broadcast since Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam bowed to 7.955 million last SeptemberFriday Cable: Camp Rock Rules Friday & (a little bit) More (September 7, 2010) Breaking it down, Across the 2nd Dimension had its strongest performance in Kids 6-11, where it drew a 13.8 rating (49 share) to become the No. 1 scripted telecast of the year in that age group. It also recorded a strong 10.8 in Tweens 9-14. Within both target demographics, those are the highest ratings for an animated cable show since 2008, and Disney's biggest numbers since Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie two summers ago. These numbers were good for No. 1 on the week in the Kids 2-11, Kids 6-11 and Tweens demographics, outpacing its nearest competition by over 40 percent in each case, as well as No. 3 in Teens.Cynopsis: Kids! :: 08/12/11 In Adults 18-49, the movie drew a 1.3 rating, tied for the top spot on all TV for the evening.TV Ratings Friday: No Ratings Benefit: 'Friends with Benefits' Premieres; ABC's Unscripted Repeats Win Again (August 6, 2011) Phineas and Ferb returns to action this weekend, with the new episode "Tour de Ferb" on Disney Channel this Friday night at 9:00PM Eastern. In addition, the movie premieres on Emoticon this Saturday morning at 10:00AM Eastern; it looks to do as well as last Saturday's repeat on Disney Channel, which checked in at No. 22 on the Cable Top 25 with 4.420 million viewers behind an 8.1 rating (36 share) among Kids 6-11, checking in at No. 3 on the week in that age group (as well as No. 5 in Tweens). Until next time, I g-g-gotta get gone, so follow me on Twitter and remember...that the numbers never lie. References Category:Inactive blogs